Home Alone Tonight
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: While Mom is out on a special date with Jim Carrey, Cheyenne decides to invite some of her friends over but, when the party is going out of control, Captain Man comes in and tells everyone to leave. Right after everyone leaves, he spends time with his daughter, Cheyenne.
1. The Question

This starts from Cheyenne's POV:

My POV:

I remembered this happening the week before Captain Man had to sign those custody papers that would let me be into his custody.

A week ago:

Me and my mother lived together right next door to the Hart family. As I was on my cell phone, texting my father, Ray (aka Captain Man), my mother came downstairs, wearing a dark purple ball gown.

"Wow, Mama, you look so beautiful." I told my mother.

"Thank you, my blue butt baby." My mom told me.

Then, the doorbell rang.

My mom then went to open the door.

When my mom was standing there, talking to some guy, I could recognize the man's voice.

"Jim Carrey?! The famous Grinch?!" I said, excited that Jim Carrey was at our house.

"You have a daughter?" Jim Carrey asked as he saw me.

"Yes." My mother said, ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?! She looks like that superhero that I've been trying to get my hands on." Jim Carrey said as he was now putting his hands on my face.

"True. She kind of favors Captain Man." My mother told Carrey as he now placed his hands back by his sides.

Mom then looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

"Alright, Jim, it's five thirty. I think we should go ahead and go. Cheyenne, I'm leaving you in charge." My mom said as she was about to go out the door.

"Mama, wait!" I told my mother.

Mom then came back in.

"Yes, baby?" My mom responded.

"Can I invite a few friends over? Please…" I begged to my mother.

"No." Mom said. Then, she left.

Right after they pulled out of the driveway and was gone, I decided to disobey my mother by calling my friends. The first time I called Bianca, she picked up.

"What do you want, Cheyenne?" Bianca asked me.

"I was wondering if you could come over to my house for a party." I told Bianca.

"What time is the party, Cheyenne?" Bianca asked me.

"Tonight at 7." I told Bianca.

"I'll be there!" Bianca told me.

Then, I hung up.

 _What did I just do? If Mom comes home at 10 and finds the house a mess, she'll kill me. Whatever._ I told myself.


	2. The Party Begins

7:00 P.M.

Just as I was setting up the kitchen with refreshments and food, the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, I saw Bianca in her very best dress.

"Hey, Cheyenne, so it's just you home by yourself tonight?" Bianca asked as she came in.

"Yep." I told Bianca as we were now sitting down on the couch.

As we were sitting down, the song Beautiful Drug by the Zac Brown Band was playing on the radio.

"Hey, Cheyenne, can you turn up the radio? I really love that song." Bianca asked me as I got up to turn the volume up on the radio.

"So, Bianca…" I started saying.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Bianca responded.

"I guess it's just you and me tonight." I told Bianca as I placed my arm around her.

*(awkward)*

Then, just as me and Bianca were about to watch a movie on tv, the doorbell rang at least ten times.

"I'll get it." I said as I was now about to be at the door when my cellphone rung.

When I opened the door, I found Chloe, Victoria, Charlotte, Monica and few others with their boyfriends.

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked as all of my friends that were girls as they came in with their friends and their boyfriends.

"Bianca told us that there was a party going on here so we came to check it out, girl!" Monica said as everyone was now coming inside.

Then, just as everyone came in, Troy turned the station on the radio to a Rock station and the party officially began.


	3. The Call

8:00 P.M.

As I was in my bedroom, stripping down to my bikini because one guy said that he wants me to dance on the strip pole, my cellphone rung.

I looked at the screen and realized that it was my mother. I instantly answered.

"Mom…" I started saying.

"Hey, baby, just wondering if you are okay." My mom said.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" I said, nervously.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay." Mom said.

Then, we both heard loud music.

"What is that?" Mom asked me.

I then began to panic.

"It's…just…um…the radio blaring downstairs. I left it running so that I could listen to it." I told Mom, nervously.

"Baby, do you want me to call Captain Man and tell him to come down there and stay with you until I come home at ten?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need a superhero to come down here and babysit me." I told my mother.

"But, if you do need him, you've got his phone number." Mom told me, reassuringly as I was now crying.

"I know, Mama. Love you." I said.

"Love you my angel." My mom said.

Then, I hung up.

I then laid down on the bed and cried myself out.


	4. Henry

Henry's POV:

As I was trying to get me some extra sleep because me, Cheyenne, Charlotte, and Jasper like to sleep in late on Saturdays, I heard loud music coming from next door so I decided to investigate.

When I got there, I rung the doorbell and Charlotte answered it.

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" I asked Charlotte.

"Well, I'm here to have fun." Charlotte told me.

"Speaking of fun, where's Cheyenne?" I asked Charlotte.

"From what I've heard, she's in her room crying." Charlotte told me.

Then, I heard Cheyenne's loud crying from upstairs which means she's about to blow.

"Charlotte, come on! We have to help her!" I told Charlotte.

Then, we went upstairs to Cheyenne's room.


	5. Smuggled Illegal Drugs

My POV:

As I was crying, I heard someone knocking at my door.

"C-c-come i-i-in." I said as I was crying on a powdered substance.

The door then opened and I saw Henry. Charlotte went home.

"H-Henry, what are you doing here?" I asked as I was now rocking myself back and forth.

"Cheyenne, I was wondering if you was okay." Henry told me.

"I'm fine." I told Henry.

"No, you're not and…what is this powdery substance that's on your face?" Henry told me as he now touched the powder.

"I…uh…ate a whole bag of white powdered doughnuts and there was a lot of powder left over." I told Henry.

"I don't think this isn't the powder from the doughnuts. It doesn't even have a sweet scent to it." Henry told me.

"What is it, Henry?" I asked Henry as he was examining the powder.

After a while…

"I think I may know what this is!" Henry says, now about to get mad.

"What is it, Henry?" I asked.

"It's crack! Cheyenne, why is it on your bed?" Henry asked me, concerned.

"I don't know, Henry, I guess someone laid it on my bed and the bag must've been opened and it must've poured out of the bag." I told Henry.

Then, Henry touched my face and he saw a rash of blisters on my left cheek.

"You know crack is an illegal drug here in Swellview? You know you could get at least ten years in prison, right, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

"Right." I said, now getting worried.

"But, who would be using that crack in your family, Cheyenne? You could get token away and you would never get to see Ray again." Henry asked me.

I then took a deep breath.

"My mom." I told Henry.

Then, Henry left.

Right after Henry left, I then looked at myself in the mirror. _I hope my dad, Ray, can get me out of here._ I said to myself as I was now laying on my bed.


	6. Captain Man: Party Stopper

8:45 P.M.

As I was in my room, the doorbell began to ring downstairs.

I went downstairs with a bathrobe on over the bikini and when I got to the door, I opened it and found Captain Man at the door.

Captain Man was smiling at me. As he was smiling at me, I then shut the door in his face and went back upstairs.

As I was going back upstairs, the doorbell rang again.

I then had to go back down the stairs and I opened the door again.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked Captain Man as he was now hugging me.

"Hey, baby, I heard there was a party going on here so, I decided to come down here and investigate." Captain Man told me.

"Oh." I said.

Just as we were going in, Captain Man saw a couple having sex in a corner so, he covered my eyes.

"Dad, why?" I asked as I was trying to walk.

"Just keep on walking, baby." Captain Man said as we were both walking to the middle of the room.

When we got to the middle of the room, Captain Man uncovered my eyes and I then ran up the stairs.

Captain Man then turned off the music, grabbed the mic from the DJ and he went to the middle of the room.

"Alright, guys, that's it! Party's over! Everyone who is not my daughter…Get out!" Captain Man said to everyone.

Then, everyone began to leave.

As everyone was leaving, I came back down the stairs and Bianca, Chloe, Victoria, and Monica were patting me on my shoulder.

"Cool party, Cheyenne!" Monica said as she was leaving.

"Maybe we can hang out some time!" Victoria said as she was leaving.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good job, girl!" Chloe said as she was leaving.

Right as Bianca was about to leave, Bianca gave me a kiss on my right cheek.

*(awkward)*


	7. Daddy and Me

9:30 P.M.

Right after I got dressed into my pajamas, I come back downstairs and find my dad, Captain Man, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, baby." Captain Man told me.

"Hi, Daddy, can I sit beside you?" I asked Captain Man.

"Sure, baby, come sit beside your daddy." Captain Man told me.

I then sat down on the couch next to Captain Man.

As I am sitting on the couch, Captain Man places his arm around me.

"Dad?" I called Captain Man's name.

Captain Man then looks over at me.

"Yes, my baby?" Captain Man asks as he now places me in his arms and cradles me.

"Do you know anything going on suspiciously about my mother?" I ask Captain Man.

"Not as I know of, baby, why?" Captain Man said as he now laid me down on his legs.

"It's just…Mom's turning out to be evil." I told Captain Man.

"What do you mean when you say that, baby?" Captain Man asked me as I sat up on his lap.

"You mind if I show you, Daddy?" I told Captain Man as I now got up off of his lap.

"Sure, sweetie." Captain Man said as he now got up off of the couch.

Right after Captain Man got up off of the couch, he then held my hand and we went up the stairs together to my room.

When we got to my room, I opened the door, turned the light on, and we went in.

As we were in my room, Captain Man saw that rash on my left cheek and that's what got his worry up.

"Baby, where did you get that rash from?" Captain Man asked as he held my face in his hands.

"Probably from this crack. It's not mine! It's Mom's!" I started saying as I was now crying.

Captain Man then pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay, baby…It's okay. I promise I'll get you out of here and you'll be living with me. I promise." Captain Man said as he was calming me down.

I then stopped crying.

"I trust you, Daddy." I said as I was now holding Captain Man's hand and we then went back downstairs.

As I was sleeping on Captain Man's chest, Captain Man got his cellphone out and he started calling the cops.

It was the only way to save his daughter from the crack-head Mom who tried to raise her.

Right after Captain Man got off the phone with the cops, he watched as his daughter was holding onto his chest. He then cuddled her close. He knew that he was in for one heck of a ride.

 **(Awww. Wasn't that cute? What did you think of it? Poor Cheyenne. What is Ray thinking right now? Should he save his daughter? Please tell me what u think and please tell me to update soon. Thanks**


	8. Mom gets Arrested

9:30 P.M.

Right after I got dressed into my pajamas, I come back downstairs and find my dad, Captain Man, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, baby." Captain Man told me.

"Hi, Daddy, can I sit beside you?" I asked Captain Man.

"Sure, baby, come sit beside your daddy." Captain Man told me.

I then sat down on the couch next to Captain Man.

As I am sitting on the couch, Captain Man places his arm around me.

"Dad?" I called Captain Man's name.

Captain Man then looks over at me.

"Yes, my baby?" Captain Man asks as he now places me in his arms and cradles me.

"Do you know anything going on suspiciously about my mother?" I ask Captain Man.

"Not as I know of, baby, why?" Captain Man said as he now laid me down on his legs.

"It's just…Mom's turning out to be evil." I told Captain Man.

"What do you mean when you say that, baby?" Captain Man asked me as I sat up on his lap.

"You mind if I show you, Daddy?" I told Captain Man as I now got up off of his lap.

"Sure, sweetie." Captain Man said as he now got up off of the couch.

Right after Captain Man got up off of the couch, he then held my hand and we went up the stairs together to my room.

When we got to my room, I opened the door, turned the light on, and we went in.

As we were in my room, Captain Man saw that rash on my left cheek and that's what got his worry up.

"Baby, where did you get that rash from?" Captain Man asked as he held my face in his hands.

"Probably from this crack. It's not mine! It's Mom's!" I started saying as I was now crying.

Captain Man then pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay, baby…It's okay. I promise I'll get you out of here and you'll be living with me. I promise." Captain Man said as he was calming me down.

I then stopped crying.

"I trust you, Daddy." I said as I was now holding Captain Man's hand and we then went back downstairs.

As I was sleeping on Captain Man's chest, Captain Man got his cellphone out and he started calling the cops.

It was the only way to save his daughter from the crack-head Mom who tried to raise her.

Right after Captain Man got off the phone with the cops, he watched as his daughter was holding onto his chest. He then cuddled her close. He knew that he was in for one heck of a ride.

 **(Awww. Wasn't that cute? What did you think of it? Poor Cheyenne. What is Ray thinking right now? Should he save his daughter? Please tell me what u think and please tell me to update soon. Thanks**


End file.
